


I limiti del mio amore

by Dagda16



Series: Echi e Voci [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Fiction, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagda16/pseuds/Dagda16
Summary: Alcune persone sono disposte ad andare ben oltre la morte, a quel limite che separa il mondo percettibile da quello che molti di noi possono solamente immaginare. Per alcuni, le sfide previste per superare quel limite si possono superare...
Series: Echi e Voci [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638139
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	I limiti del mio amore

Le voci di innumerevoli spiriti sussurravano intorno a lui, lievi come fiocchi di neve, penetranti come aghi. Anche così, Kimera avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque la voce di Dagda.

Ma non c'era.

Riaprì gli occhi, invaso dall'odore degli incensi. Incontrò gli occhi scuri di Marsy davanti a sé, pieni di aspettativa.

«Allora?» il demone afferrò con le dita veloci una delle pipe da oppio. La preparò velocemente, con la frenesia che lo catturava ogni volta che passava troppo tempo da una dose all'altra.

Kimera scosse la testa. «Non riesco a raggiungerlo. Penso che il mio spirito arrivi soltanto fino all'Oltremondo.»

Si morse la lingua. Sapeva dove trovarlo, ma altrettanto bene sapeva di non essere abbastanza potente da arrivare fino a là. Non si era mai sentito che un discendente di Cerbero fosse ammesso fino al Varco.

Kimera immerse le mani dentro i fiori essiccati dentro le ciotole intorno a lui. Li sbriciolò in una polverina sottile, e portò quest'ultima alle narici, inebriandosi dell'odore. Doveva calmarsi, era certo che ci fosse un modo per ritrovarlo.

«Marsy... aiutami.»

«E come ti aiuto, io? Non ci sono mai stato al Varco, figurati oltre.»

Kimera ringhiò di fristrazione. «È il tuo cazzo di lavoro ottenere informazioni. Non ci credo che nessuno abbia mai parlato di questa roba.»

Marsy borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile, abbassando la testa. Giocherellò per un po' coi piercing che aveva sul labbro e annuì.

«Preferirei saperti col cuore spezzato ma vivo. Non manderei nessun amico a morire come uno stronzo.»

«Non muoio così facilmente, lo sai. E se anche perdessi il corpo-»

«Sì, lo so, te ne potresti trovare un altro. Ma avevo già tenuto conto di questo. Superare i Varchi non è semplice, Kim, e c'è sempre un prezzo che devi pagare per riuscire a farlo.»

«Aiutami... sei uno dei pochi amici che ho. E sei l'unico a non farmi la morale sulle mie idee del cazzo.» Kimera si abbassò, cercando di intercettare il suo sguardo. Aveva bisogno solo di una piccola breccia, di un velo di senso di colpa.

Marsy lo aveva troppo a cuore, ma Kimera sperava che fosse proprio questo a farlo cedere. Gli sfiorò una guancia col dorso delle dita. «Credi in me. Ho rischiato di fare una brutta fine tante volte, ma sono ancora vivo e sto bene.»

Marsy sospirò. «L'ultima volta saresti morto, se Dagda non fosse capitato al posto giusto nel momento giusto.»

«Però intanto sono qui. E sono anche abbastanza incazzato con lui... per essersene andato senza dirmi un cazzo.» Kimera si alzò in piedi. Uno dei corvi appollaiati sul davanzale della finestra si voltò verso di lui e gracchiò forte.

Sporgendosi, Kimera osservò la strada, ma non c'era nessuno. Osservò i dintorni, ma nessuno spirito estraneo alla casa passò davanti ai suoi occhi. Namh occhieggiò verso di lui di rimando, seduta sul letto di suo padre.

Il fantasma sillabò qualcosa con le labbra. Kimera si avvicinò, confuso. «Non ho capito, tesoro.»

“Paladino.” ripeté lei, nel silenzio. “Diventa paladino.”

Kimera si voltò appena verso Marsy, dimenticandosi che lui non poteva vederla. «Marsy, come si diventa paladini?»

Il demone scoppiò a ridere. «Stai scherzando? Tu un paladino?»

«Sì. Anche su questo hai da ridire?»

Il sorriso sparì dalle labbra di Marsy, quando capì quanto Kimera fosse serio. Si alzò, scuro in volto, e fumò a lungo senza dargli cenno di una risposta.

«Ci vuole... tempo, Kim.»

«Non importa.»

«Non hai le qualità...»

«Imparerò. Smettila di avere paura per me, sai di cosa sono capace.»

Marsy espirò una gran nube di fumo. Si avvicinò al frigo e tirò fuori una grossa bottiglia di birra. Dapprima prese un bicchiere, ma poi decise di attaccarsi direttamente alla bottiglia.

Kimera batté le mani per liberarsi delle ultime briciole di fiori secchi. «Lo prendo come un sì.»

Marsy si staccò di colpo dalla bottiglia. «Ma facciamo a modo mio! Vestiti, ti porto in un posto.»

«Dove?»

«Niente domande, Kim. Fidati di me e basta... non posso insegnarti a diventare un paladino, ma forse conosco un paio di persone che possono aiutarti a non farti maciullare. Ti aspetto di sotto... vedi di non dimenticare niente.» con un rutto, Marsy mollò la bottiglia e uscì dall'appartamento.

Kimera si affrettò a vestirsi e a preparare la borsa con l'essenziale.

Namh gli sorrise, ancora seduta sul letto. Alcuni corvi si erano accoccolati intorno a lei.

«Grazie, Namh. Ci vediamo.»

La fantasma gli mandò un bacio soffiato sulla punta delle dita, e lo guardò uscire di tutta fretta da casa. Era certa che per un po' non avrebbe rivisto nessuno dei due.


End file.
